


Escape from stars

by nebula17



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Top Qrow Branwen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebula17/pseuds/nebula17
Summary: *太匆忙了无校对无修改抱歉!*性爱*一个故事的开头





	Escape from stars

**Author's Note:**

> *太匆忙了无校对无修改抱歉!  
> *性爱  
> *一个故事的开头

珍珠。  
克罗醒来的时候说到。  
珍珠？  
不知道，突然就想起这个东西。

.....鸟类都喜欢亮闪闪的东西。  
奥兹平想了一会儿才接话，他实在猜不出克罗要表达什么。他起身把卧室的窗帘拉开，发现月亮还挂在天上。  
呃。奥兹平疑惑地揉了揉自己的头发，明显还没睡醒。克罗打了个哈欠，他看看天空又看了眼闹钟，对奥兹平说你订错闹钟了。  
我很抱歉....奥兹平尴尬地笑笑。  
要不你再睡会儿?  
不必了。床铺的温度正随着另一个人的离开渐渐下降，克罗索性也翻身下了床，把衣服套上走到奥兹平身边。  
一个吻可以吗?  
他把头搁在信标校长的肩上，奥兹平的碎发散落在他的脸上，痒痒的，刺刺的。

嗯哼。

奥兹平转过身，结果两个人还没把脸凑到一块儿，一封紧急情报就从克罗手机中弹了出来。

哦，那可真扫兴。奥兹平故作遗憾地说道。

无论多艰难的任务，也无论发信人是谁，现在这种天天加班的日子都是拜奥兹平所赐。克罗对奥兹平翻了个白眼，但依旧迅速整理好着装，心甘情愿地奔赴战场。

————  
克罗凌晨回来的时候就看见奥兹平故作深沉的凝视着远方。直到他褪下黑夜的伪装降落到信标塔上，奥兹平才回过头冲他微笑。

克罗挑了挑眉，慢慢走到他身边，自上而下俯视着椅子里的人。  
“奥兹，你是不用睡觉吗？”  
“我在等你的报告。”  
“......好了奥兹，承认你在等我总这么难？”  
“.......我会一直坐在这座塔上，等你回来。”  
真是意外地坦诚，克罗严肃的表情有点绷不住了。  
“你对所有猎人都这么说?”  
“对你这么说。”  
情商满分.....克罗低下头，笑着叹了口气。  
“我也希望你能睡个好觉，即使我知道你有那种作弊一样的能力够你造作自己的身体。”  
克罗走上前去端起那杯用魔法保温的热可可，奥兹平的视线跟着他的杯子一起转到克罗身上。  
“但我并不想和另一张陌生的脸在酒吧里热舞。”克罗带着点坏心眼补充道。  
奥兹平意识到克罗在调侃上次他醉到在酒吧里脱掉西装跳舞的事，视线尴尬地飘回远方的星空。克罗还端着那杯热可可，但他没有喝，只是握着杯壁暖手。

“好吧，克罗，但校长室里没有酒。”  
“那些东西无关紧要，你还记得欠我什么吗?”

有一次他从塞伦部下那死里逃生回来，瘫在床上问奥兹平。  
你看看同样是永生的人，你怎么就没活成那副人精样。  
说不上埋怨，更像是打趣。  
但奥兹平沉默了半晌，闷闷地对他说，兴许是恨比爱强烈，也比爱长久。  
不无道理。克罗回想起敌人拼死一击的时候眼里燃烧着熊熊火焰，不再说话了。

“一个吻，可以吗?”

为何人们总陷温柔乡。  
因为爱虽然脆弱，但仍像毒品一样令人上瘾。奥兹平闭上眼睛，克罗便跨坐到他身上去吻他。椅背随着他下压的动作一点一点弯曲，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。这不和谐的音律混在齿轮声中，仿佛顺理成章，于是愈发胆大。  
奥兹平的头部完完全全贴在了椅背上，后面那几簇平时怎么也梳不服帖的头发此时也乖巧地散落下来。他握住克罗的腰，双手微微上下蹭动。  
哇哦，这是个暗示。  
奥兹平在心里配上旁白，结果自己被自己的俏皮逗笑，呼吸慢了一拍，一下就乱了节奏，被狡猾的乌鸦趁机吻到满脸通红。

现在是凌晨两点，学生和老师都在歇息，信标塔下很安静，信标塔上是一片星辰。  
等到两个人终于黏黏糊糊地吻完，扣子也解了三四颗准备转战卧室。他们互相搀扶着对方的身体，克罗不安分地在行走的过程中摸来摸去，奥兹平则屡屡打掉他的手，强调像他这种老头子经不起在哪堵又硬又冷的墙上被折腾。  
克罗开口欲反驳。  
算了，反正商量好他在上面，不亏。

克罗进屋前抬头看了看天，挺美挺浪漫。

“上次看见这种星空还是在持续了一整夜的战斗后.....你知道的，戮兽全部化成黑烟没了，那时候那片空无一物的荒野非常孤寂。”

谁也没想着开一下灯，星光就从卧室里的那扇窗户闯进来霸占了整间屋子。克罗轻柔地扶着奥兹平的头，一边低低地诉说一边让已经站不稳的奥兹平躺倒在床上。而奥兹平凝视着深邃的夜空许久，转过头对他说，我在这样的星辰下死去过。  
如若不知道他的故事，这句话就显得格外的诡异。  
而克罗明白一些，所以不仅没怪他破坏气氛，还十分高兴这个看似无所不能的人在性事中对他吐露的委屈。

……

但克罗必须要承认他对于性爱毫无经验。跟信标校长暧昧了这么久，这还是第一次真枪实弹。  
“按你想的来，不要着急。”奥兹平那个混蛋语气轻松地引导他，丝毫没有他是被上的人的紧张感。  
毕竟是活了几千岁的人，经验多一点不足为奇.....奥兹平拽了下克罗的衣角，疑惑他为什么在走神。  
“哦我在想...我还以为你是那种禁欲的人。”  
……  
“我确实不会追求这种东西，但另一个人就不一定了。”  
克罗挑逗的手猛地停下，两人陷入诡异的沉默....奥兹平半裸着茫然地盯着他，一副无辜的样子，仿佛那个正大光明看av现场的人不是他。  
克罗开始同情被奥兹平附身的人了。

而我该怎么确定你是“一个人”呢，没人听见他小声的喃喃，克罗把奥兹平的衣服解开，继续手上的动作。  
肩膀，胸口，腰部....他的手经奥兹平的牵引从上至下滑下。  
摩擦，揉捏，亲吻，他的动作无师自通的温柔，和持剑的猎人判若两人。  
奥兹平很难不分神想，这是他教出来的学生，而现在他依旧是他的学生，这大概是一次亲身示范的捕猎.......  
嗯——  
大概是克罗找到他的敏感点了，而他也在适时的时候呻吟。  
合格。

克罗就像一只聪明的乌鸦一样，找准了奥兹平的敏感点不停刺激。很痒很酥麻，奥兹平不得不闭上眼睛，咬着下唇轻声喘息，他们意识到事情应该更近一步。

他低头亲吻那张没有眼镜修饰的脸庞，那张无论多少次都俊秀得让他惊叹的脸庞。他亲吻他的眼角，遗憾没能看到那双琥珀色的眼睛。但不急，他能在明日朝阳升起时尽情享受爱人被晕染得金黄的注视。  
属于他一个人的。

他起身解开自己的腰带，脱下裤子。一切蓄势待发。  
但克罗又停了一会儿，换了个姿势把整个身体撑在床上，让整个身体笼罩住奥兹平。奥兹平疑惑地看向他的眼睛——那双属于鸟类的敏锐的眼睛，他发现克罗应该是在观察什么。  
嗯?  
克罗伸手拿走被奥兹平放在枕头边上的的手杖扔到了地上。  
嗯?!  
幸好他铺了地毯....不过即使这样想着，奥兹平还是一下子跳了起来，想看看他的武器是否完好。克罗一把按住他，俯下身子对着他说:

你究竟是爱它，还是爱我？

他的声音压得很低，沙哑，充满情欲。

 

奥兹平吞咽了下口水，主动起身握住克罗挺立的阴茎。他用手指轻轻剐蹭柱身，认真地对猎人巨大的阴茎说：  
现在我爱这个。  
他的嘴角上扬，眼里是藏不住的笑意，看得克罗又无奈又好笑。他一个挺身把阴茎送进奥兹平嘴里，打算以行动代替他的回复。

奥兹平毫不犹豫地含下这记顶弄。然后他舔弄着，用舌尖，用牙齿与其厮磨。  
轻蹭，轻舔，用他温热的口腔，时而深，时而浅。克罗还有些年轻人的急躁，无论深浅都着急往里头顶。深喉时他忍不住拽着奥兹平的头发，一些乱而碎的发丝穿过他的指缝，柔软磨蹭着手指上的皮肤。  
棒极了。

奥兹平把时间掐得恰到好处，在克罗临近高潮时猛地退了出来——即使被拽走几根头发让他痛得吸了口气。  
再低头一看，克罗的阴茎可怜地吐着白液。于是奥兹平一手揉着头发，另一手十分自然地掐住那家伙。

啊........面对这种狡黠的家伙，只能——克罗无奈地对自己的大家伙默念道，没关系再忍忍，等下会很舒服的。

他把奥兹平推倒，手指顺着股缝滑下，先是试探地伸入；一根，两根.......后来渐渐变成磨蹭，按压；用指腹，指甲。奥兹平轻轻重重的喘息着，而他依靠敏锐的听力准确找到离穴口不过几厘米的前列腺。  
差不多的时候，他抽出手指，换上急不可耐的大家伙。

“唔.....现在我该庆幸没给你那种可以变成大型猛兽的能力。”奥兹平在他进来后，抓住他的肩膀闷声说道。  
克罗这次听懂了他大概在想象兽.....该死的老色鬼。

“那真可惜我是一只小鸟呢。”（笑）

于是等适应期一过，他带着某种类似于发泄的情感，马上开始大力操弄，逼得奥兹平不得不用双手紧紧环住他的脖子。

这没什么不好的。  
就像是爱人间的调情。  
他很满足，非常满足。克罗不是那种在爱情中追求性的人，他知道奥兹平更不是。但这个带给他世界的人愿意更紧密的联合。性和爱里的感觉假不了，他是这么认为的。他是浮萍，但抓住这个人就能让他不再游荡。

克罗这样想着，看着他爱人扬起的脖颈，脸颊被性欲熏得可爱的红色，空隙中伸手想拨开被奥兹平压住的几撮头发。

他伸向他的脖颈，手指不小心碰到脖子上的皮肤，结果奥兹平突然惊喘一声躲开。他茫然地看向克罗，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，把克罗看得心里一软。  
奥兹真可爱啊.....  
反应过来的奥兹平伸头跟他亲吻。

那种甜甜的味道从来没有变过。  
信标校长到底有多喜欢曲奇和热可可那类甜甜的东西呢？在他们互相不熟悉的时候，克罗一度以为那只是用来让学生放松的手段之一。  
但好上之后.....

嗯......  
甜味弥漫进他的恋爱脑，他们紧紧相连，现在开小差回忆什么的毫无意义。克罗结束这个吻，继续加重他的攻势。

如暴雨，一声声落下，砸得厚实又飘忽，掉落在地的雨点如炸裂开的快感。

性欲和无法控制的感觉几乎让奥兹平的大脑空白，钢索般的雨线乒乒乓乓砸在地上，他张着嘴试图呼吸又感到窒息，密集又仓促的大雨中他窥见了世界末日的影子。  
慢点....  
他抓住身侧猎人的手臂，于是克罗放缓动作侧耳听他的话语。  
奥兹平问他，世界要毁灭了，该怎么办?  
克罗噗嗤笑了出来，那可真刺激，唯一能拯救世界的人正被我按在床上。  
奥兹平流出一滴泪，克罗以为那是在性爱中欢愉的眼泪，于是把它视做珍珠轻轻含到嘴里。

珍珠。他默念到。

克罗感到温热又紧致的后穴吸吮着他的阴茎，奥兹平感到他的后穴不受控制的收缩。快感，这种感觉真实又飘忽。但这能让他们接近空白的快乐，暂时放下一切，只记得和爱人相拥着迎接高潮。

现在是凌晨两点。而今天将是平稳幸福的一天。  
大抵是因为两个孤独的人在现下的时间里，不约而同抓紧了同一份归属感。  
——TBC.


End file.
